Gakuen Alice's Rockstar
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Natsume, the hot rockstar that never shows the color of his eyes.Every girl wants to be his.But wait!One girl doesn't?Enter Mikan, the girl who despises singers.Wait, why does she hate singers?And that's a problem for Natsume because he's falling for her!Ruka, too, of course.Will Mikan's hatred for singers finally decease?Or will she just fall for Ruka? And whoops, Mikan fell over!
1. Chapter 1- Despise for Singers

**A****uthor's Note: Oh my gosh, I'm finally writing a story on this! Kyaaa! Okay, guys, this is my first... actually it's my first publish, not just my first fanfic... Um, I'm sorry if I get too crazy for you- I'm insane inside and out. None of the characters in this are original, so they belong to their respective creators. The story is original though, as far as I know. I took the Gakuen Alice characters & made a music kind-of theme. I hope you all like it! XD**

**-Author's note over-  
**

"Hey, guys, did you see Natsume's concert on t.v. last night?!" the pink-haired girl, Anna asked.

"See it on t.v.?! I was _**there!**_" her best friend, Nonoko replied.

"Woah, really?! What about you, Mika-ah."

"I didn't see it," Mikan said emotionlessly, lifelessly staring out the window with her head diagonal, being placed on her right arm.

Anna & Nonoko looked at each other, then back at Mikan, "Did you not have any reception last night?" Anna asked.

"I did." They looked at each other, then back at Mikan.

"Did you not have the channel?" Nonoko asked.

"That's not it," she said not moving a millimeter. The two girls stared at each other.

"Th-Then what?" Nonoko faced the glum brunette. Mikan tried not to cry. Luckily, her childhood friend, Hotaru, spoke for her.

"Please just drop it, you guys- she's not feeling well," the elegant inventor pleaded with her eyes. Not many people could tell what Hotaru was feeling, but Mikan could tell even from just the tone of her voice.

'She's worried. She doesn't want me to break like last time,' she thought, her head still turned to the window, with her short bangs barely covering her eyes.

"Oh. We're sorry, Mikan-chan."

"I'm fine."

SLAM!

"Waah! It's Natsume-san!"

Twitch.

All the girls ran to the raven-haired boy who had just entered, putting his head down as if he was hiding his eyes from all the girls. Though, of course, two girls stayed where they were.

"Mikan," the blue-eyed teenager turned to her childhood friend that hasn't moved an inch unless you count the twitch. Hotaru was gonna tell her it was fine & all that crud but she chose not to. "I'm sure you'll get another chance."

"Maybe."

The famous Natsume had already reached two seats in front of them, his head still down & the crowd of girls right behind him. He was walking to his seat, but stopped in front of Hotaru.

Hotaru looked. Natsume sat right next to Mikan & she was in his way. She turned, "Sorry," she whispered while she walked away. Natsume sat down.

"Hey," He said, his eyes still covered with his messy dark hair.

"..." Mikan didn't want to say anything, but she wasn't that kind of girl. "Hi," she whispered but you could still hear her voice breaking a little. He shifted his eyes to her but you couldn't see the color.

'Her voice... was broken again. Do I remind her of someone? Why is she so _**depressed **_around me?'

Ding-Dong~

Class started. But Natsume's eyes didn't shift from the girl sitting next to him.

'Why?' he questioned himself again.

Three minutes into lunch, Natsume had just gotten his food & was deciding where to sit. A whole table of girls was shouting to sit with him but Natsume was completely oblivious to this- he didn't hear them. He was too focused on where he _**wanted**_ to sit. He had a really big urge to sit by Mikan, but he knew that she probably wouldn't like that. Still, that didn't mean he didn't _**want**_ to. He really did want to sit by Mikan, but he **couldn't!** Then he remembered- he had his best friend, Ruka. He had been completely fixed on Mikan. So much in fact, that he had forgotten about Ruka. Boy, what a friend he is! He finally walked over to Ruka and his table.

"Boy, took you long enough! You were just _**standing**_ there! No offence, man, but you looked like an _**idiot!"**_

"Yeah, sorry," he sat down, "Just have my mind boggled," & he started to eat his lunch.

Over at Mikan's table was a little brunette staring lifelessly at her food. Yup, it's Mikan!

"Mikan," her raven-haired friend started, "When are you going to start eating your food?"

"Yeah," Mikan said, only moving her mouth to reply. Everything else stayed still.

"Mikan, you really should eat your food," the young inventor said.

"Uh-huh," this time she nodded her head. Okay, that's it- she's obviously too dazed to hear her. Hotaru put down her fork & picked up Mikan's.

"Mikan, snap out of it- eat already!" she put the fork in Mikan's face. Her eyes widened.

"Kya!" she backed away falling over on the bench. Her skirt & shirt went up. Her face started to turn red. "Kya!" she got back on her seat.

'Oh gosh.'

"...Mikan," Hotaru whispered. She got in close, "Mikan... um, please tell me you _**did**_ have a bra on." Mikan blushed harder.

"M-My...They told me it wasn't big enough... to need one..." Hotaru was shocked. Even though she's a teenager, she didn't get a bra?!

"A-Alright, then," and she continued eating, her eyes covered by her short raven hair. But Mikan just sat there, a big blush on her face. She was bright red.

Ruka's table was three over from Mikan's, which means... Natsume saw it all. Blue polka dotted panties and... no bra... Both he and Ruka were blushing. A light pink on Natsume's face, about 9 cm long. And a really big blush on Ruka's face- it spread all the way across his face! And it was almost as red as Mikan's. They had both seen a girl's panties! And a chest! On the same girl, at the same time!

'Oh gosh,' Ruka said to himself.

'Flatlands,' Natsume thought.

'But that light blue!'

'Was cute.'

'I can't eat. I haven't started anyway,' Mikan thought to herself.

"Ho...Hotaru? Do you want my food? I don't... feel like eating it. So yeah," the little brunette barely whispered. The only reason Hotaru _**could**_ hear her was because she was sitting right next to her & Mikan had some hoarseness in her voice.

"Uh, Mikan, you need to eat."

"I don't feel like it."

Blush.

In P.E. was the big trouble, though.

Mikan was sitting in the girls' locker room, a light blush on her face.

'Whelp, they know now.'

Everyday Mikan went to the bathroom to change. Every girl wondered why. Mikan hid it with actually _**going**_ to the bathroom. But the truth was... she didn't. She only changed.

"C'mon, Mikan-chan! It's time for P.E.!" All her girl classmates were trying to cheer her up. Except for one who was watching with dangerous cat-like eyes having her arms crossed.

'Pathetic. All of her is pathetic. Especially her breasts. I suppose now I know why she mopes instead of trying to get Natsume's attention. She knows she's not good enough for him.'

Outside in the gym, however, was some confused bunch of boys.

"Where are all the girls?"

"They're never this late!"

"Somethin's up."

"They're _**all **_gone!"

"Are we in the wrong place?"

But two boys had a good idea of why all the girls weren't there. And these two boys were blushing at this reason.

Ruka Nogi. A bright pink spreading across his face.

And the famous Natsume Hyuuga. A faint pink lying 9 cm on his.

'She really didn't...' Ruka started in his head.

'have a bra...' Natsume was on the same page.

'Sakura must be in there.'

'Moping.'

'The girls must be trying to cheer her up.'

'They looked pretty surprised. How would she be able to hide it 'til now? Ah, who cares. I'd rather just relive the moment. No sense in rackin my brain for answers I might not get.' And his faint pink turned to a light one. Ruka was a little bit different- he was trying to avoid thinking about what he had seen.

"Mmn~" Ruka's eyes drifted to the left where just happened to be the girls' locker room. His blush turned brighter and a flashback finally came. His face turned completely red.

'Oh shoot.'

"Uh-uhh~ (satisfied sigh~)" then he got into a daze just like Natsume. Just that little flash of what he had seen was enough to make him give up & get into a daze.

'Cute.'

'Is this why I don't like any other girl? I'm a fan of flatlands?' Natsume questioned himself.

'Man... What if I could kiss her? Even on the cheek. Ah~ her cute little cheek.' It was getting harder for Ruka _**not**_ to smile. As with Natsume who was smirking like a freak.

'Heh. Blue dots. No bra. She should keep it that way.' His smirk grew bigger & his blush turned red & spread a little more.

"Uhhh." No boy could overlook the evil aura around the hot rock star. Curee-peh!

Though Ruka was different. He was too dazed to realize Natsume's freaky aura- he was in his own world. They both were! Though Natsume's thoughts were worse, they were both thinking about the same girl... and the same feelings...

'Sakura~'

'Heh. Mikan.'

Ruka day-dreaming about a kiss, Natsume focused on a little fantasy that was probably encouraged by what had happened at lunch. But that's when some of the girls started coming in. Natsume, of course, acted normal with his cool look on his face. As if he had been like that the whole time. Ruka, however, couldn't exactly disguise his feelings like his raven-haired friend. A dreamy look in his big, blue eyes, his mouth turned into a little 0, and a pink blush lying across his face. But once the door opened that all changed. A twitching little smile came. Oh, shoot- he's in trouble now! He looked & he got even more nervous. ALL THE GIRLS WERE STARING AT HIM! Some amazed. Some blushing. But the thing that _**really**_ scared him... was the NUMBERS! IT WAS ALL HIS CLASSMATES!

"R-Ruka-kun!" a girl with pink hair had gathered the courage to go up to him. Yup, Anna. "Um, wh-what... were you... thinking about, Ruka-kun?!"

"Uh-d-duh-I-N-Noth...ing much... just stuff..." And his blush brightened. He was reminded of what he was thinking earlier. It was hard to not relive it again. "Uh-da-da! Um! Um! I-nothing! Nothing at all!"

'Natsume's the real freak!' every boy thought to themselves, but they didn't say it- they knew what Natsume would do if they said _**anything**_.

But just then the girl Natsume & Ruka were fantasizing about came in with her childhood friend.

"What's everyone gathered for?" the brunette asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing. What's up?" the inventor asked. But unfortunately the people you'd eventually want to ask didn't hear any of it.

Ruka's blush was bright red by now, being even **more** reminded of lunch. And Natsume was just staring blankly. Tiny blush, as usual. Mikan didn't notice anything, but her friend sure did. She leaned over to Mikan.

"M-Mikan, maybe we should drop the subject," she whispered, her eyes looking blankly at Natsume.

"Huh?"

While they were arguing whether to drop the subject or not, a girl looked back at Ruka, her eyes widening as she did. Ruka was even more red than before!

"R-Ruka-kun?" Everyone looked.

But he didn't respond. He just stared at the brunette.

Mikan was still arguing with Hotaru. Neither of them realized the shocked class.

"Mikan, I'm telling you. We don't even wanna _**know**_ what's going on here. You of all people would be the most angry." Hotaru got it. Natsume liked Mikan. & who knows what she'd do if that happened. She might even kill him! She despises singers. Especially famous ones like Natsume.

"What are you talking about?! Angry?! For what?!"

"Just drop it!" Hotaru said, her eyes still looking at the famous Natsume who was actually trying not to smile. And was pretty successful. Everyone was focused on Ruka.

"Mnnn~ Fine. I suppose." And just then, the teacher came in... Lucky for Ruka!

After school was some_ big_ news... that infuriated Mikan entirely. Her mouth was entirely gritted while she heard _every_ word.

"I can't wait 'til your concert, Natsume-san!" All the girls were yapping at him. But his focus was on Mikan. He would _definitely_ talk to her, today. He would ask.

After the fawning girls had left, & Ruka & Hotaru as well, only Mikan & Natsume were left.

"Hey," he said, moving his head up then down which showed his eye-color for a little second.

"Hi," she barely said as usual, but of course, she had a little anger in her voice from earlier.

"Why do you hate me?" he turned to her.

"I don't hate you." At this Natsume barely smiled before she finished. Only a breath between her sentences. "I _despise_ you." Natsume stopped dead in his tracks. This was even worse.

"I hate everyone like you. I despise them all."

Natsume was still in the same position- an awkward smile from stopping middle way and all.

"Why?"

"I just do."

"..." As Natsume stood in the same position, what happened at lunch flashed before his eyes, making his feelings switch toward that. And especially thoughts.

"You were cute."

At this, fury raised in Mikan's eyes.

"What?" she said through her gritted teeth. She looked at him. As usual, his bangs were covering his eye color from being seen. He had a smirk-like smile on his face.

"You were cute."

"... How dare you say that!" she got up.

"Wha- That was a compliment!"

"You suck," she said as she walked away, moving her lips but not her clenched teeth. "I _despise_ singers."

"..." So he was left, confused at why she hated him so. Being a singer. Yes, he was _very_ confused.

While getting ready for his concert, Natsume kept repeating what Mikan said in his head. That she _despised_ singers.

"Natsume? You ready?" Ruka asked, his headgear on.

"... Yeah."

Natsume knew just what to sing. Since nobody ever knew what he would sing, he could even sing a new song... as he made it up.

The curtains arose. And Natsume's new song... was being written.

The crowd cheered, but as soon as he started, they quieted down, hearing the strange lyrics.

"For so long

I've wondered

Why you've never said one word

To me.

To me.

Yeah-ee-Yeah-ee-yeah-ah

Finally

I have asked

Why you hate me so.

Turns out

You _despise_ me

You despise singers.

I don't get it

No-o-o

Why do you hate me so?

What exactly is your reason?

Why can't you see

My feelings for you

Everyday

These feelings grow

Just today

They

Completely

Skyrocketed!

But you still

Can't understand

No-o!

Tell you what I think is a

Complement

You turn even angrier

Don't get it

No-o

Why do you hate me so-o?

What exactly turns you

About me.

I don't get it

I probably never will

No-o-oo-oh."

And he started his guitar riff. Some people were amazed by song. Startled. Like Ruka. Others were crying. Like his fan girls. Some because they were touched by it. Others because they wanted him. And some were just confused. Few but still.

When Natsume was finished, the whole crowd was cry-cheering. _So touching._ _UvU _ Weirdoes.

After Natsume came in... Ruka had a lot of questions. And he was not gonna wait.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"What? I can't make songs on stage?" Natsume said as he tuned his guitar.

"No, but..." Ruka turned his head away, still looking at Natsume. He sighed.

"Nevermind." Maybe he **can** wait!

The next day... the song Natsume sang the night before lingered in many minds, except for the little brunette who would never even dare to watch the concert of a famous singer.

"Hey, Mikan? Are you feeling better?" Nonoko asked.

"Sure." Mikan was in the same position as yesterday, & all the other days. She _always_ faced the window next to her.

"W-Well, it seems someone doesn't like Natsume," Anna told her. This grabbed her attention- her head went up a little.

"But he-"

SLAM!

"Kya!" Good timing! No one knows what Mikan would've done if she heard what Nonoko was going to say!

"Oh, Natsume's here! I'll tell you later, Mikan!" And the two ran toward the popular singer.

Again, Mikan gritted her teeth. Like usual. Then she was reminded of what happened after school and gritted harder. Her teeth couldn't even stand the pressure! She was almost chipping them!

"Mikan," the inventor came over. "Calm down."

Mikan was beginning to cry. She hated singers. She hated them so much. She got up.

"I'm going," she whispered as she walked away. Her voice was enough to realize she was crying. And Natsume saw. He walked after her.

She sat against the wall right outside the girl's bathroom. She couldn't even go inside. She just couldn't stand it. Natsume was right behind her, which was unknown to her. She started singing. Horse & sad.

"So... many times.

Way too many.

I hate them.

I just can't stand it.

They... have no... idea

What it's like

To be rejected.

To lose.

To not... even get... a chance." Mikan silently cried a bit & then continued.

"All selfish.

All glad.

And happy.

That they get to sing.

I hate them all.

I hate them so much.

But unfor... tunately.

I'm not

One to

Not talk

When they talk to me.

I hate it.

I wish I could just..." Mikan shaked her head. And continued once again. Only able to whisper.

"I wish

I could get another chance.

But no.

I can't.

I just hate it," she held herself & silently cried.

Natsume was amazed. The reason she hated singers... was because they got the chance that she didn't. At least... that's what it seemed like.

"Mi-" he whispered, but immediately stopped. She didn't seem to realize him right now, and he needed it to stay that way as long as possible. He lightly smiled, looking down at the cute, little brunette. But his smile was slightly sad. Still, Mikan didn't realize him. She sighed. Then got up. Immediately stopping at the sight of Natsume in front of her. She had a bit of fright in her eyes while Natsume was staring, a bit surprised. He didn't expect her to realize him so soon.

"It was beautiful," he told her. But fury immediately went into her big brown eyes.

"You wouldn't be able to understand!" she said angrily, her eyes closed, as she walked past him. Her hair blowing in front of him.

"..." Just as he was about to just think, he grabbed her pig tail. She was pulled back. She turned to him.

"What do you want?!"

"..." he looked at her seriously, his blood red eyes fully in view. "I would."

Fury went into Mikan's bright orbs once again.

"No, you wouldn't!" she yelled at him.

"I would!"

"You-" Natsume immediately covered her mouth.

"I wasn't finished," he said, dangerously. Then his eyes softened. His tone as well.

"You just want to be a singer, right? You despise singers because we got the chance. But you shouldn't blame us. Blame the judges." Mikan tried hard not to cry, but... but she had to. Tears escaped her eyes. Natsume smiled. Finally. Finally, she wasn't angry or depressed at him. More tears escaped her tightly shut eyes. Natsume sighed.

"You're a handful, Polka Dots," he said, having a relaxed smile on his face. But Mikan's eyes blared open while Natsume realized what he had just said. It came out accidently... but he had definitely just called her 'Polka Dots'. Natsume was a pervert, but he was good at keeping his inappropriate thoughts to himself. This... was a first. And not a wonderful time to slip up. He had just called her by the type of panties he had seen before. And Mikan had no idea of his accidental peek at them. Well, her trust is gonna go down the drain, now.

-End play-

**By the way, some of these ideas and scenes do come from the original, such as the whole panties thing. Sure, I mixed it up a bit, but that idea was from the original story. I didn't remember that part earlier because of my messed up memory. :P**

**Anyway, this is a fritz! Mikan just began to trust Natsume, & he just flushed it back down a second later! XD Wonder how that's gonna end out! XDDD**

**And is anyone noticing anything about the whole eyes thing (sneaky grin) & what about Koko & Narumi? Where are they? We'll get to it, guys! XDDD A Gakuen Alice story wouldn't be right without them! And who's the green cat-eyed girl? Can you guess? I'll give the answer on the next chapter! ED**

**Natsume: The answer's obvious.**

**Me: Oh, be quiet. I didn't say the name earlier, so I thought I'd make some fun with my mistake. But how'd I come out with the idea of pulling Mikan's hair just by the whole 'I'll burn your hair' thing?**

**Natsume: Who cares.**

**Me: I do!**

**Both: End play is out!**

**Me: Natsume, be more energetic!**

**Natsume: No.**


	2. Chapter 2- Fright for Alice

**-Beginning Play-**

**Me: The green cat-eyed girl was... (drum roll) Permy! In other words, Sumire Shouda!**

**Natsume: It was obvious.**

**Me: Oh, be quiet!**

**Ruka: Where exactly am I?**

**Me RUKA?!**

**Ruka: Natsume, who's this?**

**Natsume: Some idiot.**

**Me: I am not! Hey, Ruka, why are you here?**

**Ruka: Sakura told me to go to this place since she didn't want to be with some guy.**

**Natsume: Geh!**

**Ruka: I didn't understand, but I still came.**

**Me: Oh my goosh... =_='**

**Natsume: She hates me that much...? =_=''**

**Ruka: Um, guys?**

**Natume and me (totally unenergetic): Beginning play is out**

**Ruka: What?**

**-Beginning play out-**

**One last thing would be that I don't own Gakuen Alice only the plot =_=' and the songs... 'cause I made them on the spot. Well, anyway, I don't like this depressing attitude, so let's continue the rockin' fanfiction! Oh, and I own the random teacher that you'll see... the one in this chapter.**

"WHAT THE FRIG IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mikan shrieked, startled. Natsume just stared, freaked. He had called her by the style of her panties. Just as she was trusting him.

"YOU PERVERT! WHEN DID YOU SEE THOSE?! I'M NOT GOING TO YOU FOR ANYTHING!" she began jerking her hand away. But as dazed as Natsume was, his grip was unyielding. Fortunately for the two of them, the next class had started. Although, the two absent brought suspicions.

"Where could those two be? They were here earlier," the teacher straightened her glasses. "Has anyone seen Hyuuga-kun or Sakara?"

"Huh-uh."

"Nope." All the kids shook their heads. Except for the two childhood friends. Ruka worrying if Natsume had stolen Mikan already, and Hotaru wondering if Mikan had found out about Natsume's love. And that thought gave her concerns of how she may be taking it.

Little did those two know... Mikan was still clueless, and she was still despising Natsume with all her core.

"GET OFF!" Mikan screamed, still wrenching her hand away. Natsume, however, was gathering the situation. Well, the situation from earlier.

Mikan was finally beginning to trust Natsume. And then her start of trust plummeted when he called her by the print of panties he had seen before. Which was a first- he had never showed his perverted side (Hello? You showed it to the boys when you were fantasizing about Mikan!) Finally, he gathered himself.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. Mikan stared at him with dumbfounded yet slanted eyes. Then she outraged.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT O.K.!" she shrieked.

"What am I supposed to do then?" he asked, getting irritated.

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" she hollered and continued yanking her hand again.

"Wha-" his grip finally loosened a bit, but immediately became even more constricted than before, making Mikan's right eye twitch a bit in reaction.

"You idiot," he said, all fury in his voice. His patience had finally run out. "Why can't you just listen for once?"

"Wha-"

But just then, fire gathered around Natsume's hand, making Mikan burn, fright & pain going into her eyes, but as quickly as it had materialized, it suddenly dissolved right after. Natsume had realized the sudden burst of heat, as well.

"What was that?" he asked, looking where it came from.

"You burnt me!" Mikan bellowed just as Natsume realized the blackness on Mikan's wrist. Natsume stared a moment in astonishment but swiftly assembled himself.

"Mikan, hide your wrist. We'll figure this out later. In the meantime, no one can know about it. We'll meet up after school, alright?" Fury went into Mikan's eyes, but Natsume didn't cease instructing.

"We can't let anyone know, whatever this is."

"Wha-"

"Just do it. The way it vanished so abruptly, you may be in it, too." Mikan scowled. She was in no place to argue. She could've shown Hotaru, but Mikan may be dangered by that herself.

"Fine," she told him through frustrated teeth.

"Good. Let's go. We'll put something around it," Natsume told her. Then he looked to the right.

"No one seems to be around, so we'll use toilet paper," he explained.

"Wha-" Mikan wasn't even able to make a statement before Natsume begun hauling her in the boys' restroom.

It was foreign lands to her, and she was especially uncomfortable. The strange things on the wall with an opening confused her. But the little opening like the one in baths and showers made her think it was a toilet. Either that or an under-handed shower. Natsume took her into a stall and started taking some toilet paper, leaving Mikan to look around from inside the stall.

There were three of those strange things with the openings. Then she saw three sinks when she peeked around the corner. They were to the left of the five stalls. It wasn't too different from the girls'- the strange weird things were the only big difference. Although it's still big enough for people to want separate bathrooms.

"Hey, Polka, I'm done."

"Geh!"

"Here you go," Natsume handed her some toilet paper, not realizing his mistake.

"You pervert," she scowled at him while she took the toilet paper.

"What?"

"Idiot," she said as she wrapped the long line of toilet paper on her burnt wrist. Natsume just stared confused. He had no idea what he had done wrong.

Mikan got out the pin that she always had in case her uniform fell. It was unlikely to happen, but she needed it. Pinning toilet paper around her wrist wasn't the original intention for it, but she used two of the pins she always had to pin it together. One was left in her pocket. Just in case her uniform really _did_ fall apart. Natsume realized this, but he thought it'd just be a worthless use of time to ask. Oh well.

"Hey, Mikan," he started to say.

'Oh, now you call me by my name, stupid head?' Mikan sarcastically asked in her mind.

"I'm gonna go check if there's still no one there. You should just stay put."

'Sure~' she replied sarcastically in her head. Natsume, unbeknownst to her sarcastic remarks, headed for the door and peeked out, checking the right first, then the left.

"Alright, it's fine," he told her, "Come on out."

'Come out of where?' she thought while she walked up.

"Come on," Natsume motioned for her to follow him. He went in first, Mikan following after.

"Alright, let's go to class," Natsume said, looking to the left. Mikan glanced back at her wrist before they started off.

Natsume had a plausible story for why Mikan's wrist was bandaged up, so he was very calm. Mikan hadn't thought of that, so she was fine, as well. Not freaked at all. They finally reached the classroom, Natsume opening the door, hearing the lectures from within. Immediately, everyone stopped chatting and looked, giving Mikan some nervousness, finally realizing they had no excuse.

"Why are you so late, Hyuuga?" the teacher asked with worry in her eyes.

"Mikan hurt her wrist, and I helped her bandage it up," Natsume explained, making Mikan jerk her head toward him. He had a story all made up, and it wasn't even truly false. She was amazed.

"Ah, that makes sense," the teacher brightened, everyone murmuring in agreement. Inside, Mikan sighed in relief, luckily, on the outside, though, she was just staring at Natsume, normally. Not her normal, but _actually _normal.

At the end of the day, Mikan was relieved that nothing went wrong. As usual, Natsume, her, Hotaru, and Ruka were the ones that hadn't left yet. But when Hotaru walked to Mikan's desk as she usually would, Mikan was laid out on her seat with her eyes closed.

"Mikan," Hotaru said, making Mikan's eyes flash open.

"Sorry, Hotaru, today was just a little rough," she immediately said.

"Yeah." Hotaru knew Mikan. She would've said something about her wrist hurting if she wasn't hiding something. But she'd wait 'til later- Natsume was watching her intently with his eye color covered, as they usually were.

Unlike usual, Hotaru left by herself, and Mikan realized this. She knew something was up. Mikan would have to explain, and she knew it. They knew each other well, and Hotaru was smart. Ruka, however, was normal.

"Hey, Natsume, are you ready?" he asked.

"Sorry, Ruka, would you mind waiting at the front? I have to gather my stuff," Natsume answered with his usual solemn attitude. And it was true- Natsume had left his stuff all scrambled, so Ruka would believe it. Ruka looked at his with sour eyes that said 'Seriously? What the heck is wrong with you?'

"Alright," Ruka said and left the room grabbing his bag while he passed his chair.

Once he was long-gone, far enough that he wouldn't be able to hear, the conversation started. Or actually, the plan for the meet.

"Alright, Polka dots," Natsume turned to her. Mikan twitched. Once again, he had called her that, and once again, he didn't realize.

"How 'bout this? Meet at my house once you and Imai split. Say that you have stuff to do. Do you know where my house is at?"

Mikan rolled her eyes to the left, "Of course not."

"Alright, it's on Chaki Road. 347."

"Alright," she replied, annoyed. Natsume stayed quiet a bit, staring at her. _Observing_ her.

"Mikan, I don't understand why you're so annoyed around me."

"'Course you don't." Fury went into Natsume's eyes.

"You're still on about that?! Just 'cause I got the chance you didn't?! Stop it! It wasn't my fault that that the judges were too stupid to choose you!" Mikan stopped breathing to stop her from crying. She just held it in. She had realized that he said they were _stupid_ for not choosing her.

"I'm not to blame! Only those stupid judges are! Don't hold a grudge just because someone got to sing and you didn't!"

"You don't understand!" Mikan screeched, taking Natsume aback. Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You don't understand," she softly cried, "I didn't get any chance at all. They kicked me out before I got that chance." Natsume just watched. He wasn't able to understand. He already knew she didn't get to sing. What did she mean?

But just then, his perverted intentions came back to his mind. His left arm headed toward her as she was crying into her hands. He headed his right arm toward her. He knew he'd only get a second to touch her. He needed to enclose her so she wouldn't get out. He enclosed her in a tight hug, making Mikan open her eyes. But she didn't realize. She thought it was to comfort her. A few more tears escaped her eyes before she closed them again, crying while she held his right arm.

"Stop it," she cried, slightly hiccupping. He was a singer, and she was supposed to despise them. He was changing her outlook. He brushed her little left pigtail answering with a "No."

"Please," she cried.

"Uh-uh."

'I'm going to touch you 'til the end.' he added in his mind.

Mikan just cried for a few more seconds before making her gather herself.

"Stop it," she said more defensively.

"No," he answered more dangerously. Mikan started to finally resist, pushing away at his arms, but Natsume only tightened his grip.

Unfortunately, Ruka had grown impatient, so he was walking toward the hallways with Hotaru. Mikan had good hearing, and immediately became alarmed.

"People," she quickly announced, fright in her eyes.

"No," Natsume said, still clutching her tightly with his eyes closed.

"No, there's people! Footsteps!" she whispered, still in alarm.

"What?" he looked back at her. Mikan took this chance to push him away.

"Wha-" he said before crashing on the floor. Mikan immediately started gathering her stuff to make it look like nothing was going on.

"Urgh," Natsume said as he sat up. Ruka and Hotaru entered.

"Oh, hi, Hotaru! Would you mind helping me?" Mikan smiled, sweating a bit from trying to make it look normal so quickly. Her eyes were wide, so her smile looked a bit creepy. Hotaru just looked.

"Sure," she answered.

'I guess.'

"Ruka?"

"Why are you on the floor, Natsume?"

"Oh, I think Natsume fell over!"

"Wha-"

"Hey! That's' not-" Natsume started to yell, but Mikan immediately glared at him.

"Wha-" he started but then scowled. "Yeah, I fell, what about it?" Natsume was glaring back at her. He understood- she didn't want them finding out about the whole thing.

So, they started home. When Hotaru asked if Mikan wanted to shop, she said exactly what Natsume told her to say.

"Sorry, I have stuff to do." Hotaru just eyed her for a few seconds, then replied.

"Well, tell me what really happened about the wrist and Natsume falling over when you're finished with your so-called _stuff_."

'Knew it,' Mikan thought to herself.

When they reached Hotaru's house, they said bye like usual, and Mikan started towards Chaki Road where Natsume's house lay. Luckily, it was in the way of Mikan's house, as well.

When she got there, she stood there a bit, worried. What would happen once she got in? She knew Natsume was a perv, so that gave her more anxiety. She started toward the door, having more anxiety gather in each step. Finally, she had reached it, but by then, she was shaking in her boots. Her hand started toward the knob, sweating each second. After about thirteen seconds, she had touched it. It took her four more seconds to wrap her hand around it.

"Hello~?" she called nervously. Yes, she was an idiot. She didn't knock, and she was just holding the door knob. Luckily, Natsume had been heading toward the stairs, and he barely heard. He opened the door, making Mikan fall back.

"What the heck is wrong with-" he looked down at Mikan, "Why the heck are you on the floor?"

"Ah! It's your fault for opening the door so suddenly!" she countered and started to get up.

"Yeah, it _was _a surprise that I heard you wailing out here," he replied.

"Sh-Sh** up!"

"Come on, idiot," he said as he walked away from the door.

"Gah! I'm not an idiot, idiot!" she caught up to him.

"Huh?" he looked at her.

"Idiot!" she cried.

"Urh," he looked back to the front. They entered the kitchen. The family room was to the left of it with a young teenage girl on the sofa.

"Who's whining with you, brother?" she called.

"You have a sister?!" Mikan yelled.

"Look at someone when you're screaming at them- don't look at what you're screaming about. And yes, I do."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Gwah! No way in friggin' heck!"

"Ugh," Natsume groaned, "Stop acting so crazy- you're in my home."

"That's _why_ I'm so crazy! I hate you!"

"Oh, you don't _despise_ me anymore?" he looked back at Mikan.

"Gah! I do, you idiot!" she screamed.

"Whatever," Natsume answered.

"Errrgh!"

"Natsume, what's all the screaming about?"

"Oh, mother," Natsume looked back and turned.

"You have a mother?" Mikan asked more plainly than earlier. She was already turned.

"Yes, I do, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" she yelled back.

"Just be quiet- my mother's sick," Natsume told her, making a slight gasp escape Mikan's mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mikan slurred, as if the whole sentence was one word. She turned back with fright in her eyes.

"It's fine," the raven-haired woman replied. "Natsume, who is this?" she asked her son.

"Mikan Sakura. We got somethin' to show you."

"What is it?"

"Mikan was staring at the weak, pale woman, so she didn't realize when Natsume started to unwrap her bandage.

"Gya! What are you doing?!" she jerked back.

"Hold still- I'm taking your bandage off."

"Oh, that," she relaxed a bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You look like an idiot."

"Geh! I'm not an idiot, idiot!"

"Hold still!" he got a bit aggravated, trying to unwrap it while Mikan was turning it and pulling it away from him.

"Urgh! Idiot!" she held it still again.

"You're the idiot, but calm down." She growled at him.

"There, all done."

"Hmp," she pulled her hand back. "Give me my pins," she ordered, laying her burnt right hand out to receive.

"Sure," he handed her the two pins. One prickled in her hand.

"Urgh!" she said and took it out. "Is that any way to give someone something?" she held it in front of him.

"Oh, sorry," he said in monotone.

"You don't sound like you are," she said and put the pins in her pockets after closing them.

"Natsume, she's burnt," the weak lady stated, looking at Mikan.

"Oh, uh-"

"That's what I wanted to ask you about, mother. I was gripping Mikan's wrist, and all of the sudden, I felt heat there."

"Fire appeared," Mikan faced him irritated.

"Uh, right- Mikan would know better- I hadn't been looking."

"Fire appeared, and it suddenly disappeared right after."

"Ah. I can explain the fire, but you said your last name was Sakura right?"

"Yes," Mikan replied.

"You don't need to be so tense around me, Mikan-chan. Anyway, do you know who your parents are?"

"Huh-uh," she shook her head, trying to be less tense.

"Ah, well, it makes the possibility unknown."

"Possibility of what? Er, I mean, I'm sorry for making you talk so much. Just ignore that question." The lady smiled.

"It's fine." Mikan looked up, worriedly.

"I knew someone that had a certain ability. You said it disappeared right?"

"Hai. That's correct."

"Hm. Natsume, when it dissipated, were you calm? And you were angry or irritated when it appeared, correct?"

"I wasn't too calm, no, but yeah, I was irritated. I was furious," he answered.

"Alright, Mikan, I believe you have the Nullification alice."

"What?" Mikan's eyes widened.

"And Natsume," she gave a sad smile at her son, "You inherited my alice, the fire one."

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other. Then back at the lady.

"Mother, what does that mean?" Natsume asked.

"Your sister already knows of her curse," she turned to the young teen, the t.v. flashing in her solemn face.

"Curse?"

"Mikan, Natsume. You should stick together- sooner or later, you will have to go to a very secluded place. Mikan, you should warn whoever you live with. And the close friends, as well. But they must not tell. Else, you will go sooner than you must."

"Wha..." Mikna's eyes were filled with worry. After that, Mikan went home, but she could not get it off her mind- the secluded place, her so-called alice. She was so worried. Sad. Lonely. Depressed. And it lasted through her dream, making her twist and turn.

_It was dark. Cold. And very damp. Mikan was crouched in the cold room._

_"Alice," a gruff voice called at her. Mikan gasped._

_"No! Please! Nooooooo!"_

She finally woke up, gasping and panting. It was horrifying.

"Unhhh," she laid back onto her bed. So scary. She was so frightened.

"Mikan?" her Ji-chan peeked through the door. "It's 6:37."

"Oh, thanks, Ji-chan," she said and got up. She did her normal routine: get dressed, teeth, bathroom, brush hair and put it in two pig-tails, and finally grab a piece of bread on her way out.

"Bye, Ji-chan! See you later!" she called. But what if she _wouldn't_?

At school, she sat in her desk, worried. And a bit dazed, too.

"Mikan~? Earth to Mikan~?" Anna asked. Nonoko waved her hand in front of Mikan.

"Mikan," a calm, small voice said from behind them. It was Hotaru. "Mikan, you didn't tell me what happened yet." Mikan just stared at the front, having an urge to cry. Her head fell on the desk with no brace.

"Mikan!" Natsume hurried over. "Sh**, she's way upset. Hey, Mikan, it may not be so bad. We won't know."

"It is," she whispered in a cry, her eyes bubbling up. "It will be." She sniffled. She could barely here anyone- her ears were dampened. At least that's how it felt to her.

"Mikan!" Natsume got in the most. She could barely make out him screaming her name. Everyone else was distorted gibberish to her. She felt so alone. Like she was drowning in a never-ending, bottomless lake.

"Mikan! Mik-(blubber)" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out, her once big brown eyes becoming dark brown, lifeless orbs.

**-Ending Play-**

**me: Oh my gosh, oh my gooosh!**

**Natsume: Why is Mikan dying?!**

**Ruka: What's an alice?**

**Hotaru: Why can't Mikan tell me what happened. You keep on prolonging it.**

**Ruka: Why does Natsume get Sakura-san?! (crying rocks)**

**me: Mikan!**

**Natsume: Don't say it like you're so cool! You killed her!**

**me (annoyed): I said black out, didn't I?**

**all but me: Wait, what?**

**me: (sighs) just wait for it, alright? (brightens) Anyway, thanks for the review, one person who reviewed last time. Thank-you for following my story and favorite-ing it XDDD It really means a lot, guys, so R... & R? I don't even know what that means... Well, see you next time!**

**all (Ruka's still confused, so he has a ? at the end): Ending Play is out!**

**me: Again, be more energetic!**

**Natsume: No.**

**Hotaru: I don't have to.**

**Ruka: And wait a second, Mikan's de-**

**-Ending Play out-**


	3. Chapter 3- Plan for a Month

**-Beginning Play-**

**(continuing where the ending play left off)**

**Ruka: -ad?**

**me: I didn't say that. Now stop asking- people are going to find out.**

**Anna: Hi guys!**

**me and Natsume: Again?!**

**Ruka: What?**

**me: Mikan bailed again! (literally crying rocks)**

**Ruka: Oh, uh... is that why Sakura-san asked me to come here?**

**me: Yes! (still crying rocks)**

**Ruka: Um...**

**Anna: Who are you?**

**me: Waaaaaaaah! (cries more rocks)**

**Natsume: She's an idiot.**

**me: Geh! (turns around slow-mode making it look totally awesome but then ruins the moment by putting hands up in the air and crying to the heavens) I'm not an idiot!**

**Natsume: You are.**

**me: Noooooooo-**

**all but me and Anna (Ruka is doing it chibi-style): Beginning play is out!**

**me: -ooooooo-**

**Anna: Beginning Play?**

**Ruka: It's where you-**

**-Beginning Play out-**

**One more thing is a question. Yes, I'm asking you about _my_ story, but anyway, answer if you can. Does anybody know my teacher's name? I could've sworn I had Mikan say her name, but I can't find where that happened.**

"Mikan! Mikan! Polka dots!"

"Unh..." Mikan opened her eyes to see a white ceiling.

"Polka dots?" Natsume peered over, making Mikan's eyes widen.

"Kya! Natsume!" she was holding the bed since she had no where to go- she was trying to go down.

"Mikan," she heard a familiar voice.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked, still facing Natsume, just about to have a freak attack.

"Mikan, you fainted before class started," her friend told her.

"Oh, I did?"

"Yeah, you freaked everyone out, Polka," Natsume said still peering over. Neither of them were really concentrated on the conversation- they were more focused on each other. Mikan was worried that they'd touch. Natsume was just worried about her- she _had_ just fainted right before class started. The teacher, being so worried about the lifeless Mikan, called her class out. Mikan didn't know about the rest of the class yet.

"You looked really lifeless, your orbs were just orbs. You couldn't even call them eyes," Natsume told her.

"Oh. I-I see."

"Honestly, I doubted that you'd take it well, even I didn't take it well, but fainting before class, man. I didn't think you'd be that freaked."

"Hotaru," Mikan said to her friend, "did he do anything while I was unconscious?"

"No."

"Alright, good." She didn't know what Natsume would've done. She had to ask.

"Polka, you're tense."

"Yeah, how could I not?"

"What?"

"You're right over me, idiot." she said, still staring at Natsume on full alert.

"Oh. I see," he let up. Mikan sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Well Polka," he started as Mikan faced him, "we were really worried. You up n' fainted. You looked dead."

"Oh. Hey what's that?" Mikan saw a bit of pink beside Natsume. And then... skin color above him. Blue on the right.

"What's all of that?"

"What?" Natsume was about to add more, but Anna intervened.

"Are you alright, Mikan?" Mikan's eyes widened.

"Was that Anna?"

"Yeah, she's right there," Natsume looked over at her.

"Wait a- then that skin colored thing is our teacher? And the blue thing is Nonoko's hair?"

"Uh, are you seeing right?" Natsume asked, looking back at her.

"I am. It's just that my eyesight is limited- I only see a circle of it, and it hurts to move my head."

"Doesn't that mean you aren't seeing well?"

"I am. I just can't see well."

Natsume realized that this conversation was going nowhere.

"Alright, Polka, you're right," Natsume gave in.

"Geh!"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling me that!" Mikan yelled, still a bit dazed.

"What?" Again, Natsume had no idea of his mistake.

"Urrgh," she said in irritation.

'Polka dots, huh?' Ruka thought to himself.

"But anyway, Polka, you really shouldn't faint before class. Just try to get through the day. If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me, my mom, or my little sister." Mikan turned solemn. She knew he was talking about _that._

"As if I'd ever retort to you," she closed her eyes stubbornly.

"My mom told us to stick together."

"No! I am not going to befriend a famous singer!"

Natsume's eyes clenched a bit. It went to that again.

"Yeah, well, you'll get over that grudge soon enough," he said and started off. Mikan opened her eyes.

'Jerk.'

'Sakura-san hates him?' Ruka was smiling.

"Mikan, are you alright now?" Hotaru asked her, not wanting Mikan's anger to last.

"Yeah. My head just hurts a bit."

"So you can go to class?"

"Uh-uh." Hotaru lifted her head a bit more.

"I'm a bit confused- I don't think I can pay attention to class when I'm like this. I'm too restless and freaked," Mikan explained.

"Hm."

"It's hard to explain. I'm just worried. I'm scared," Mikan closed her eyes.

"How long will you have to take off?" Mikan opened her eyes.

"Hopefully I'll be back in about a month."

"Hopefully?"

"Yeah." Mikan didn't know if she'd still be here in a month. People may realize she's an 'alice' by then.

"You're too serious. This isn't the Mikan I know. I'm going to take off with you."

"Ji-chan will take care of me."

"Knowing you, you'll try not to depend on him unless it's an emergency."

Mikan stayed quiet after that but soon assured her friend with a promise.

"I promise I'll tell him if I don't feel well. I know he'll be in the room with me, okay? You need to stay in school."

"No, I don't," Hotaru countered. And it was true- Hotaru was so smart, she really didn't need school. But Mikan had something against it. Scratch that, _two_ somethings.

"What about the tests? And I need someone to bring me the homework. Anna and Nonoko don't know where I live. No one but you knows that information."

Hotaru stayed quiet- she didn't have anything that could go against that statement. Mikan _did_ need help, and she_ did_ need the homework. Lastly, Hotaru really _was_ the only one who could help with those things. She knew Mikan didn't want to trouble her grandfather, and their teacher shouldn't go out of her way for _that_.

"Alright, but I'll be there each afternoon. I need to know what really happened, as well, so I'll definitely be there tomorrow," Hotaru told her.

"Okay."

"Mikan, take as much time as you need to recuperate. It's mid-day, so you'll have to call your grandfather if you want to go home now," their teacher told Mikan.

"Thank-you, sensei."

"Your welcome. I'm glad you're alright."

"I was just a little too freaked, that's all."

"Alright," the teacher's eyebrow's were slanted in worry as she said that. "Let's go, class," she turned to them. And all the class left... Ruka saying a short good-bye.

"Bye Sakura," he was smiling. He was so glad that Mikan hated Natsume- it gave him a better chance of having her.

Natsume was outside the nurse's office, much to everyone's surprise.

**-Ending Play-**

**me: Alright, that's where we'll end today.**

**Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume: HUH?!**

**Ruka: That's so random!**

**Hotaru: Are you sure people will anticipate the rest? You didn't leave a cliff hanger.**

**me: Eh. Oh well. I'll just rely on the whole alice thing. Mikan staying home. The chance that she'll be kidnapped.**

**Natsume and Ruka: What?!**

**me: Then the whole thing about... oh, shoot, I forgot about Natsume's leave! I'm going to edit and continue the end play later!**

**me again: Okay, I'm back.**

**Ruka: You didn't do anything.**

**me: I added a sentence.**

**Nonoko: Hey guys!**

**me and Natsume: Mikan bailed AGAIN!**

**Nonoko: Um, what?**

**Anna: Nonoko!**

**Nonoko: Oh hey sis! (yes, I made them twins) You were called here too?**

**Anna: Yup! Just this morning!**

**me (crying waterfalls): The morning show~**

**Ruka: Um, what?**

**Natsume (depressed): She probably means the Beginning play...**

**Ruka: Uh... But anyway, I have a high chance of winning Mikan over!**

**me (dark aura surrounding me)(dangerously talking): No, you don't~**

**Ruka: Uh...**

**Hotaru: She's a Natsume and Mikan fan, so that puts Natsume's ranking up a bit, despite Mikan's hatred towards him. I'll get the results of who is most likely to win Mikan over in the next chapter.**

**me: (crying waterfalls again) anyway, do you guys want an Alice in it? Give me your thoughts.**

**Anna and Nonoko: Are we alices?**

**me: Don't know- haven't made the decision yet. Reply about that too.**

**Natsume (still a bit depressed): Me and Mikan are alices already.**

**me: No, I mean an original character named Alice. The person who was first realized as an Alice- Narumi could teach about her.**

**Ruka: Oh, that sounds interesting.**

**me: Yup, so-**

**all: Ending Play is out! (I'm crying waterfalls; Natsume's pissed; Ruka's doing it happily, as is Anna and Nonoko) (for those wondering where Hotaru went, she's calculating)**

**Ruka: Anyway, I wonder if-**

**-Ending Play out-**


	4. Chapter 4- Confusion for All

**me: I'm sorry, I have to finish this for my followers and favoriters.**

**Hotaru: The results were Ruka: 220; Natsume: 110.**

**me: Noooooooooo!**

**Ruka: Oh my gosh! (crying in joy)**

**Natsume: D*** it!**

**me: That's it, Mikan's dead.**

**All: What?!**

**me: I'm gonna make her die whether she likes it or not.**

**All: HUUUH?!**

**me: She ****will**** like Natsume or ELSE!**

**Ruka: Sh-She's scary...**

**Natsume: What's wrong with her?**

**My Original Teacher: Mikan said she's sick.**

**(I get pissed)**

**me: Oh, no she isn't- I'm going to drag her here if I have to! (stomps off to wherever Mikan is)**

**Natsume: Uh...**

**Anna and Nonoko holding hands up to each other: Sh-She's so scary...**

**Hotaru: I ticked her off with my results. Ruka didn't have much while Natsume had a ton. But that turned out to be his liability.**

**Natsume: You suck. I'm going to drag Mikan here whether she likes it or not.**

**Ruka: You guys are a lot alike...**

**Natsume turns to Ruka: Huh?**

**Ruka: Both you and FireFaithe talked about dragging her here and both of you said 'whether she likes it or not.'**

**Natsume: Geh! Sh-Shoot. That's not good. She's a real freak.**

**Ruka: Natsume, I'm pretty sure that if she knew you said that, she'd f you in your sleep, handcuffing you so you won't get away.**

**Natsume: Urgh. It's too bad she likes me so much.**

**Hotaru: Actually, if someone calls her weird, (look, look) then she won't be able to face them or look them in the eye anymore.**

**Natsume: Really?**

**Hotaru: Yeah. She won't be able to hate you or anything.**

**Natsume: Uh, should we really be saying that here?**

**all: Ending Play is out!**

**My Teacher (happily): Guys, you have to be more energetic!**

**all but Teacher: A Fire Clone!**

**-Ending Play out-**

"Natsume!" the teacher said alarmed.

"Imai, I want to go with you to Mikan's house," he said leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Will you be in the way of her telling me the truth?" Natsume stared at her for a few seconds.

"Maybe. It depends. But I'll tell you that if I get in the way, it's for her own good."

"How can I trust you?" Natsume stared for a few more seconds. Then he closed his eyes.

"Don't tell me you've got a singer grudge, too." He opened his eyes again, looking at Imai.

"You make the decision to trust me or not. I really would like if you brought me along because Mikan might spill it all. It's hard to bare for her."

"... Bare _what_ exactly?"

"I can't tell you. It's better for me and Polka Dots."

"... I'll be deciding," Hotaru told him.

"Alright," he responded.

"... Well, we're going children," the teacher said.

Inside, Mikan heard everything. And she knew why Natsume wanted to come, and honestly, she agreed. She _could_ break towards Hotaru. It was a lot to bare. But finally, she got up, slowly and carefully. She reached over getting the phone. She dialed her Ji-chan's number.

"Moshimoshi?" she heard a faint, old voice on the other end making her smile.

"Hi Ji-chan. I'm really sorry to bother you, but can you pick me up? I'm not feeling to well."

"Oh, of course. I'll be right there, Mikan."

"Thanks, Ji-chan."

"But would you mind talking-"

"Ji-chan, you can't talk and drive- it's dangerous," I interrupted.

"Alright, Mikan. Bye."

"Bye, Ji-chan." And she heard the familiar click as he hung up. She put it back where it was. And just laid on the bed.

It was already 1:32 p.m. when Mikan felt someone shaking her.

"Unh," she opened her eyes and looked to her left, "Ji-chan."

"Mikan, do you want to go, or should we stay here?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," I got up. "We're going."

In the car ride, Mikan was thinking over _that_. She looked at her grandfather. Soon, she may be forced to leave him. She didn't want that. She looked out her window for the rest of the ride after that. When they got home, Mikan went to her room and slept, her grandfather staying with her.

After school, Hotaru had decided to bring Natsume along, so they were on their way. Once they reached it, Hotaru knocked three times, and Mikan's grandfather opened the door.

"Ah, Hotaru and..." he looked at Natsume.

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga. I'm one of Mikan's classmates."

"Ah. Well, Mikan's been asleep for quite a while."

"Any nightmares?" Natsume questioned. Both turned to him.

"Not that I know of. But Mikan has been tossing and turning once in a while."

"Hm."

"Can we come in?" Hotaru questioned.

"Of course," he let them in and led them to Mikan's room. She was panting on her side. Hotaru came up, Natsume going a bit faster than her.

"Polka?!" he shook her.

"N-Help. Nnatsume."

"Hey, Polka, wake up!" he shook her a bit harder. Her eyes pried open.

"Home," she smiled. Natsume sighed.

"Mikan, are you alright?" her Ji-chan asked worriedly. She looked back.

"Oh, Ji-chan, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare," she told him.

"Mikan."

"Hotaru?" Mikan scanned the room, finally locking her eyes on her friend.

"So what happened?"

"When again? It's been so long."

"Your wrist."

"O-Oh."

"Imai, it's off limits."

"Natsume?!" her eyes widened. "Natsume's here?!" Her eyes finally found him. Then she remembered.

"O-Oh," she relaxed a bit.

"Why is it off limits?"

"I told you. It's better for both of us if we don't tell some of these things."

"Fine. Mikan, is there anything you can tell me?"

"I don't know. I met hi-er, I don't know."

"So basically, she can't tell me anything."

"Listen Imai, all we can tell you is she isn't having a good time right now. She just found out something, and it's freaking her out. I didn't think she'd be this freaked, but since she is, we'll have to watch her."

"What do you mean? Can't you give us one little hint?"

"... It's inevitable. And no one will take it well."

"I don't understand."

"She's in something that we don't even understand. If you want precise information, ask my mother. All we know is little details that we sure aren't happy with. It's making us have bad predictions of what may come. Mikan's scared of it, and that's why she isn't doing well. She's imagining what could happen, and she isn't looking forward to it. No one would."

"Then shouldn't we know?"

"You can't. Unless my mother says it's okay, I won't tell you. And neither will Mikan. She knows the consequences," he looked at Mikan. She was so depressed. She didn't like this.

"I don't want to go to school with a famous singer," she said weakly.

"Polka, it's not our choice."

"Who cares. I'm not leaving."

"Polka, it is not our choice," he turned his whole body to her. "We don't get to make it."

"Who cares."

"..." Natsume glared for a bit then closed his eyes. "Mikan, we'll have to get over this at some point. I know it's hard on you, but you shouldn't cut yourself out."

"I don't care." Natsume was getting irritated.

"Polka, it's not our choice! My mother already told us that it's inevitable!"

"I don't care! I'm not leaving Hotaru and the others!" Natsume's eyes softened a bit.

"Mikan, I have important people, too. I don't want to leave my mother and little sister. And Ruka'll be really upset. I don't want to leave anymore than you." Mikan stood quiet after that. She understood. He had his own friends, a little sister, a job, and his weak, old mother.

"Are you sure you two are friends?" her grandfather questioned, making Mikan twitch, but before she could make a scene, Natsume intervened.

"No, we aren't. I'm just in the same position and know what's going on. She actually..." Natsume looked at her with pity. But it wasn't for her. He was upset that she hated him so.

"She actually hates me," he stated slightly whispered, slightly voiced.

"Then why are you here?"

"I led him here," Hotaru explained. Ji-chan turned to her. Then back at him.

"So you're a singer, I presume?"

"Good instincts."

"No, it's just that the only people that Mikan hates that would still be invited by Hotaru are singers."

"Hm."

"So that is the only reason she hates you?"

"Well, that and... a mistake I made."

"What kind of mistake?" Natsume was quiet for a few moments, still looking at Mikan.

"A lot actually. I called her cute, supposedly that's an insult."

"Ah, no, that's not it. I suppose she hasn't told you the whole story. You should refrain from complementing her. It only makes her down on herself. Yelling at you is the way for her to relax about it, blaming it on someone else. Please don't misunderstand."

"Alright. I have wondered why she yelled at me when I complemented her. Now I know. But I also slipped up," he looked back at Mikan.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't always say what's in my head. Around her, I slipped up. Right when she was starting to trust me," he smiled pathetically.

'No boobs, polka dots, it was pathetic. The way I slipped up right then and there.'

"I see. You must regret it, so I won't put it against you."

"Oh, yeah, I definitely regret it. I regret it even more 'cause it's her. And yet again more because it was the worst time to slip up."

"Hm. I don't understand the situation, but will you protect her and comfort her?" Hotaru looked at him. So did Natsume, but he looked at him seriously.

"Of course. I'll do my best." Ji-chan nodded.

"I'll be leaving her in your hands. Don't do anything naughty." Natsume smiled.

"I may want to, but I surely won't. She'd kill me whether during or after."

"Yes, she would. Another reason that you cannot do that stuff." Natsume's smile faded as he looked at Mikan again.

"Mikan closes herself off, but I think she's able to find friends quickly, getting along. The only problem really is her guard against everyone. She's even slightly guarded against you, Imai. For certain things, but still. She's so guarded. She's been guarded for so many years that she's started to be guarded against her loved ones. It's terrible."

"Yes, Mikan was a cheerful child when she was very young, but that was before she tried to sing. She loved singing all her life, but she hadn't been in an audition. It changed her life. To make her be the depressed, guarded, angry child she is now."

"Yeah, I remember my audition. I was nervous even though I didn't show it. When I came out, I was about to faint. When I heard that I had won, I was probably the happiest person on Earth. Some tears had escaped my eyes, and that's really rare. I may not know what it's like to lose, but if I had lost that time, I'd friggin fall, right then and there. I may have even been in a coma for a few days."

"You don't understand. It's worse than that."

"Huh?"

"If Mikan isn't telling you, I won't either. She doesn't like people to know of that moment, but trust me, it's much worse than just losing." Natsume's eyes scrunched in confusion.

'How could it be worse than that?'

"Mikan may tell you in due time, but right now, she wouldn't tell a soul, much less a singer. Me and Hotaru are the only ones close to her that know of it since we were outside. She had come out, full of anger after only a few seconds. She had lifted her head, a tear streaking down her face. The only words she said were 'They suck.' before she up and fell to the floor, her eyes open with freaked anger. But as open as her eyes were, we found out that she had been unconscious since she said the words. That's all I'm going to say. She had cried on my lap when she woke up, telling us all of what had happened."

"Huh. She... Man." Natsume looked at Mikan.

'What could have happened?'

**me: So, we leave today wondering just what happened to Mikan that day. Hopefully next chapter, she'll be kidnapped, but that isn't the point. The point is that I won't update until you tell me if there should be a character named Alice, and if Nonoko and Anna should be alices.**

**Ruka: That's mean.**

**me: No, what would be mean would be if I hadn****'t posted this chapter like I was planning to. Guys, I can't continue unless you give me your opinions.**

**Natsume: Wait a-**

**me: Ending Play is out!**

**all but me: So quick?!**

**me: yes, I-**

**-Ending Play out-**


	5. Author's Note- Annoyance for Neglect

Guest, they ARE alices. I'm asking if there should be an original character named Alice.

Guys, seriously. Do you want a character named Alice? Should Anna and Nonoko have _their_ alices? ANSWER.

Natsume: You updated again.

me: That's because I am annoyed with nobody paying attention anymore.

Natsume: You do realize that you forgot to add all the characters in the Ending Play, right?

me: Yeah. Anyway, guys, please, PLEASE comment, so I can continue. The suspense of my fanfiction is killing me! Remember, I'm a reader of this just like you are. When you write, it's as suspenseful for me as it is you. So please give me your opinions (bows)


End file.
